Nuestra Canción
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: Ash y Serena entran a un concurso de canto. Lograran ganar el primer lugar, y Serena lograra hacer que la canción llegue al corazón de Ash? (Amourshipping)


Genero: Romantico, Comedia  
Tema: Amourshipping 

Nuestra Canción

(No rendirse hasta el final)

Nuestros héroes estaban descansando en el centro Pokemon, después de que Ash gano su cuarta medalla de gimnasio, pero decidieron descansar en la ciudad antes de avanzar.

Hermano mira ese poster. Dijo Bonnie a Clemont

Veamos de qué se trata. Dijo Clemont analizando el poster

Wow hay una competencia de canto de parejas esta tarde. Leyó Clemont

Vamos, hay que decirles a Ash y Serena sobre esto. Dijo Bonnie mientras los dos fueron a avisarles a Ash y a Serena

Un concurso de canto? Pregunto Ash

Si y el primer lugar gana un trofeo. Dijo Clemont

Y es individual? Pregunto Serena

No, solo puede ser en pareja, pero yo no puedo participar por mi edad. Dijo Bonnie

Pues yo no pienso participar, mi voz no es como mis inventos. Dijo Clemont

Al menos tu voz no explota como tus inventos. Dijo Bonnie a Clemont

Bueno eso nos deja a mí y a ti Serena. Dijo Ash a Serena

Yo… contigo… cantar. Dijo Serena sonrojada

Si es una buena idea los dos son un gran equipo. Dijo Bonnie a los dos

Claro que sí, entonces Serena quieres cantar conmigo? Pregunto Ash

Si… está bien, yo sé un poco de composición. Dijo Serena a Ash

Entonces no quieres que te ayude en la letra? Pregunto Ash

No gracias, tu puedes hacer vocalizaciones, todo lo tengo controlado. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

Ahh, okay entonces nos vemos al rato. Se despidió Ash y se fue

Una hora después vemos a Serena escribiendo la letra para ella

Tengo que hacer una letra que muestre indirectamente mis sentimientos por Ash, pero como… pensó Serena

Lo tengo, esto va a quedar genial. Dijo Serena mientras escribía

Más tarde, Ash, Serena, Clemont, y Bonnie estaban en el concurso esperando para que Ash y Serena pasaran al frente a cantar.

Y ahora démosle la bienvenida a la última pareja de la tarde, un fuerte aplauso a Ash y Serena. Dijo el anunciador mientras Ash y Serena pasaban al frente

No me imaginaba a tanta gente. Dijo Serena asustada a Ash

Tranquila, recuerda "No te rindas hasta el final"

Tienes razón Ash, es la hora. Dijo Serena y comenzaron a cantar

Serena:

Vivir en la oscuridad

Sola sin poder sentir

Una bella y fuerte amistad

Con alguien más vivir

Ash:

Un Sueño poder cumplir

Un día lograr descubrir

Para lograr entender

Hay alguien que me quiere ver

Serena:

Sola con sufrimiento y dolor

Como si el tiempo se alargo

Sola sin nadie y sin amor

Más hasta que alguien llego

Ash:

Un Sueño se hizo real

Los desafíos enfrentar

Y podernos levantar

No te rindas hasta el final

Serena:

Nada en mi será igual

No me dejes sola aqui

Quiero seguir a lado de ti

Y no rendirme hasta el final

Los dos:

Contigo mi mundo es ideal

Contigo mi alma seguiré

Y lo que dijiste jamás olvidare

No te rindas hasta el final

No te rindas hasta el final

Un gran aplauso a Ash y Serena por magnifica canción. Dijo el anunciador mientras toda la audiencia aplaudía y gritaban sus nombres con felicidad.

Serena! Eso estuvo genial, si que sabes cantar. Dijo Ash feliz

Gracias Ash, pero tu también cantas de maravilla. Dijo Serena

Somos un gran equipo. Dijo Ash mientras la abrazaba enfrente de todos y Serena se quedó en shock y sonrojada

Ahora los ganadores de este concurso de música se lo gana la hermosísima pareja de… dijo en suspenso el anunciador

Ash y Serena con su canción No te rindas hasta el final! Dijo el anunciador y Ash y Serena felices se dieron otro abrazo y fueron por el trofeo.

Quieren decir algo? Pregunto el anunciador

Pues no hubiéramos ganado este trofeo si fuese por Serena, ella compuso la letra yo solo la cante. Dijo Ash, y Serena se quedó sonrojada y feliz

Después de la entrega Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se fueron directo al centro Pokemon.

Oye Serena, la canción que compusiste… me recordó un poco en la forma en que nos conocimos. Dijo Ash algo sospechoso

Tal vez… tome un poco de inspiración en nuestro primer encuentro y en nuestro viaje juntos. Dijo Serena

Okay… ah y también no entendí tu verso que dice "Sola sin nadie y sin amor". Dijo Ash

Ahh… me refería… al amor que tú me das como amigo. Mintió Serena sonrojada

Ahh… okay bueno creo que es hora de irnos. Dijo Ash y se pusieron a correr al centro Pokemon

Fin


End file.
